encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Brave Little Toaster
The Brave Little Toaster is a 1987 American animated comedy film adapted from the 1980 novella The Brave Little Toaster by Thomas M. Disch. The film was directed by Jerry Rees. The film is set in a world where household appliancesand other electronics come to life, pretending to be lifeless in the presence of humans. The story focuses on five home appliances, a toaster, a lamp, a blanket, a radio, and a vacuum cleaner, who go on a quest to search for their owner. The film was produced by Hyperion Animation along with The Kushner-Locke Company. Many CalArts graduates, including the original members of Pixar Animation Studios, were involved with this film. While the film received a limited theatrical release, The Brave Little Toaster was popular on home video and was followed by two sequels: The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Voice cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster, an inspiring pop-up toaster who is the leader of the group of appliances. Toaster is described as "he" and "guy" in the film.Air Conditioner: "Somebody untie the knot in this guy's cord." "Where's Toaster?" Lampy: "He sank." * Timothy E. Day as Blanky, an electric blanket with an innocent demeanor. ** Day also voices young Rob in several flashbacks. * Tim Stack as Lampy, an easily impressed yet slightly irascible gooseneck desktop lamp. ** Stack also voiced a man named "Zeke". * Jon Lovitz as Radio, a vacuum-tube-based dialed plastic AM radio whose personality parodies loud and pretentious announcers. * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby, a very deep voiced, individualistic upright Kirby vacuum cleaner who dons a cynical, cantankerous attitude towards the other appliances. * Wayne Kaatz as Robert "Rob" McGroarty ("the Master"), the original human owner of the five appliances. After appearing as a child in flashbacks, Rob, now as an adult, is leaving for college. * Colette Savage as Christine, Rob's tomboyish girlfriend, nicknamed "Chris". * Phil Hartman, doing an impression of Jack Nicholson as Air Conditioner, a sarcastic electric air conditioner who resides in the cabin with the gang. He lost his temper while arguing with them, which causes him to overheat and explode, but is repaired by Rob near the end of the film. ** Hartman, by doing an impression of Peter Lorre, also voiced the Hanging Lamp in the spare parts shop. * Joe Ranft as Elmo St. Peters, the owner of a spare appliance parts shop where he disassembles even his own appliances and sells the parts. * Jerry Rees as the singing voice of Radio. * Jim Jackman as Plugsy, a pear-shaped table lamp with an LED light bulb who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. While they were benevolent in the novel, in the film, they are formerly jealous and antagonistic towards the gang. * Jonathan Benair as Black and White TV, an old monochrome console television who has moved to Rob's apartment and is an old friend of the gang. * Judy Toll, doing an impression of Joan Rivers as Mish-Mash, a hybrid appliance consisting of a can opener, a gooseneck lamp and an electric shaver. * Mindy Stern as the Mistress, Rob's mother who is an unseen character. ** Toll and Stern also voiced the Two-face Sewing Machine in Rob's apartment. * Randy Bennett as Computer, a Tandy home computer system who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. * Danny Mann as Stereo, a Panasonic stereo radio-cassette player who is one of the modern machines that reside in Rob's apartment. * Susie Allanson as the Toaster oven in Rob's apartment * Randall William Cook as the Entertainment Complex in Rob's apartment. * Louis Conti as the Spanish TV Announcer. Release and home media 'Release info' References External links * The Brave Little Toaster on IMDb Category:1987 films